


His Lovely Robin

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon had heard of the cliche ‘you look beautiful when you’re mad’ but he’d always scoffed at the notion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lovely Robin

“ONE thing! That’s ALL I asked you to do! But you couldn’t even do that!”

 

He _knew_ that he should be paying more attention to what Robin was saying but…Kon was having a difficult time getting past the way Tim’s eyes were glittering as he lectured Kon. Tim had taken his green mask off right as they had entered the room and the meta was surprised to see such a fire burning in those sapphire eyes. It was….mesmerizing.

 

“I _asked_ you to respect my wishes but instead you went and did it anyways! Do you have _any_ idea what kind of fall-out this can have?!”

 

Kon had heard of the cliche ‘you look beautiful when you’re mad’ but he’d always scoffed at the notion. HOW can you find another person good looking when they are verbally tearing you a new one? Turns out, he was finding his Robin _very_ attractive as he worked himself into full-blown rant mode. It was _all_ in the eyes. And a little bit of the language but just… _those eyes_. They made him want to just lean in and-

“Are you even listening to me?!”

Kon smirked as Robin leaned his, his exasperated expression a few inches away from his. Wariness flickered underneath the anger as Kon raised his hand. “OH NO! You can’t just-!” The large hand quickly grasped Robin’s as the older boy tried to stop the meta. His smirked growing, Kon quickly raised his right hand up to Robin’s neck. His fingers sliding up into the short hairs at the nape of his neck as he quickly leaned in to press a hard kiss to Robin’s mouth.

 

Robin squirmed in his arms, trying vainly to release his hands from Kon’s grip. Kon gentled the kiss, gently licking Tim’s lower lip - in apology and askance. Every brush of Kon’s thumb against the curve of his ear made a little more tension slip out of the smaller teen as he stopped resisting. He parted his lips with a small sigh, his tongue tracing the inner curve of Kon’s lip in an unspoken invitation. The meta accepted, slick wet muscle brushing slowly against each other as Kon released his grip on Robin’s hands, left hand going up to join its twin to twine in Robin’s dark hair. He sighed softly into Tim’s mouth as he felt strong hands grip tightly into the collar of his shirt.

 

Tim was the one to break the kiss, raising a covered hand up to his lips, pink lips parted as he breathed heavily. Kon found himself short of breath as well as he watched the gauntlet covered hand wipe away a small string of saliva which had dribbled out the side of Robin’s mouth. He slowly ran his hand down Tim’s head, fingers coming to rest at the nape of Tim’s neck. As warm fingers gently slide down relaxed shoulders, Kon’s brain suddenly realized something completely and utterly… _adorable._

 _  
_

Robin… _Tim_ …was _blushing_.

 

There was a streak of red-pink color running across his face, going from ear to ear and even covering his nose. Kon’s lips twitched involuntarily at the sight. “Oh. my. God.” The confused look Tim gave him was made far more adorable because of the blush and the slightly hazy sheen in his eyes. He didn’t even realize that his lips had turned up higher in a full blown smile as Kon spoke, “Dude…you’re _blushing_.”

 

“ _What!?_ I don’t blush!” Tim’s angry splutter was followed by a darkening flush, which made a laugh escape Kon’s lips. “Oh trust me dude, you _do_ blush!” Tim was full out glaring at him now and for some reason, that just heightened Kon’s amusement and made him laugh harder, “DUDE! You’re almost as red as your suit!”

 

Kon barely noticed as Tim turned and stomped away angrily, “Aw come on Rob!”, he chortled at Tim’s back, “There’s nothing wrong in blushing! You look really cute when your nose is all pink like that!”

 

Kon had been wiping the moisture out of his eyes and thus was caught unaware at Tim’s retaliating move. Kon yelped in surprise and a little bit of pain as the spine of a hardbound encyclopedia smacked him in the middle of his face. Kon rubbed his forehead, grumbling slightly as he bent down to pick up the book, “Guess I deserved that.”

 

He brushed the cover of the book, unable to help the smile from spread over his lips. All things considered, he should be more worried and all given that he had just pissed _Robin_ off (twice within the same day) but he couldn’t help it. With a a far more peppier attitude than necessary, Kon went to track down Tim and try to apologize and soothe his ruffled feathers. And maybe squeeze another blush out of the boy but hey, Tim didn’t need to know that last part.

 

As Kon went on his cheerful way, he changed his aim in life to making Robin blush as much as possible and to explore all venues and actions which would lead to aforementioned Robin turning as red as an apple. As far as life goals went, Kon thought it was pretty damn awesome.

 

—

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic by Nisshie


End file.
